Kissing?
by Solarwingen
Summary: Based after S1 E6 Ryn obviously does not understand kissing, can Ben make her understand? Chapter 2 is set before Ben asked her to sing to him.
1. Chapter 1

Their lips separated "Love you" Ryn spoke softly and went back to begin her meal of one fish- head and tail. Looking at Maddie worried Ben spoke, still in shock "So that just happened"  
Maddie smiled awkwardly.  
"I got one the other day."

Some time had pasted, when Ben found himself alone with Ryn, the feeling of her soft lips still lingered on him.  
"Hey Ryn." She turned abruptly with curious eyes "Listen I need to tell you a bit about kissing. Okay?"  
"Kissing?" She moved her head in confusion, eyes still locked onto his.  
"What you did you me this morning." He motioned to his lips "Yes"  
Ben placed himself in front of her to try and make sure she was listening.  
"Kissing is what people do when they are in love. When they have romantic feelings for one another." He paused "I bet you don't know what romantic feelings are. So humans, we have have feelings for other people. When we get these feelings for someone we try to, how do I put this, we try to get a connection with them. If they feel the same those two people start to date. That's when they kiss. Romantic feelings lead to..." He paused again, feeling awkward. "Well it leads to... Mating. And that's what kissing means." Ben face palmed himself internally as he watched the cogs spin in Ryn's head

"Only kiss when in love?" she cocked her head like a dog "Well it gets more complicated then that but yes. Only kiss people that you have romantic feelings for."  
"Don't kiss Maddie?"  
"Yes, understand?"  
"Yes" She seemed proud in her new acquired knowledge and Ben felt satisfied that she understood what he said. Maybe a bit proud that he was actually able to make any sense of something as complex as feelings.

A few days later Ryn had to go back into the water. She stood at the edge of the dock, skin dry and cracking. Behind her Ben and Maddie stood.  
"Be safe ok" Maddie anxiously said to her mermaid friend "Yes. I stay safe. But come back." Ryn widened her arms and gave Maddie a firm squeeze. "I come back.  
"Ok" She turned to Ben, taking the few steps between them, raising herself on the balls of her feet. Her face only inches from his when she placed her hands on his jaw and pulled him into a strong kiss. He couldn't pull himself away, but he didn't feel like he wanted to, just like her song he was pulled in. He kissed her back, only slightly, still fighting the urge. They separated Ryn's eyes doe like as she gazed into his. Ben slowly faded out of his stupor "R-Ryn! Don't you remember what we talked about?"  
"Yes"  
Ben sighed in frustration "Then why did you-" her lips cut him off once again. This time the kiss was short.  
"Love you" turning away with both Ben and Maddie staring in disbelief, Ryn dove into the water without another word.

A prolonged silence fell between the couple.

"I think we should talk" Maddie's voice an ice pick through the silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Set in my altered version of the series.(My first chapter on this story is still in this version) The main difference is that Ben did not ask Ryn to sing to him, but instead..

"She trusts Ryn now" the whimsical mermaid said with an undertone of attitude.  
"Ryn, I'm so sorry. I know your not like them. I should have never- I should have never acted that way towards you." Ben lowered his head in shame. A moment of silence passed between them, with his head facing down he could only see her small feet, contrast to his own. Softly the mermaid touched his cheek, guiding it upwards so their eyes met. "I am sorry too." Ben sighed with relief, he had feared she would be more inclined to hold it against him.  
Her hand lingered on his stumbled face. He brought his own hand up to rest on her's, his eyes swirling into her large blue orbs. "You are so." he paused for a moment, contemplating his actions. "Beautiful" Her face softened to his gaze as she slid her arms around his waist and lightly squeezed. Ben returned her embrace allowing his face to rest on the top of her head. She smelt like a damp evening right after it rains, when the leaves are dripping and freshly rejuvenated. When the birds are singing in the damp air and a rainbow is trying to appear from behind the clouds. Ben nestled himself closer to her and took another deep breath. But he was not the only one, Ryn had buried the right side of her face into his wide chest. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms. The feeling she had with him reminded her of when she would dare get close to the surface, just close enough for the bands of sunlight to wrap around her and the warmth of a sunny day to touch her scales. She felt at peace with him, as-though the world would allow her to be free from it's clutches for a moment. They stayed this way a prolonged amount of time.  
When they separated Ryn continued to hold his forearm lightly, he did not protest. Their strong eye contact continued, a few moments later the mermaids large eyes shifted to his lips. She raised herself to her toes, the hand that was holding onto his forearm was now resting on his jaw. Her lips parted and her eyes rested closed.  
He had a split second to think, it was clear that this action was not one of a simple good bye peck. Or like the one on the dock. She was waiting for him to come to her the rest of the way. His hands were already resting on her small waist and he could not find the will, nor the want to resist. He to leaned in, closing his eyes and tenderly placing his lips on hers. She was clearly pleased and she pulled him closer beginning to move her mouth with his own. They rhythmically began moving with eachother, Ben's large hand coming up to her face, his fingers in her hair. He took a chance and introduced his tongue. She did not stumble for a moment and matched his movements. They parted a minute later. Ben's eyes full of affection, her own a loving gaze upon his face. Ben rested his forehead against hers. They leaned together, still in an embrace. "Let's go home." Ben softly spoke.  
They separated "I have fish at home for you, you must be hungry."  
"Yes" Ryn said with a smile Ben began to walk along the dock, Ryn by his side. She leaned into him, to which he responded by holding her hand.  
They walked in a comfortable silence Back to their home

Please let me know if you would like me to write some one-shots of them or if I should continue this line of story 


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun flushed into the boathouse bed room, Ryn slowly fluttered her eyes open. Small dust particles danced in the rays of sunlight coming from the window behind her. The mermaids eyes shifted around the room, she noticed it was empty. Different from how she had left it when she fell asleep, Ben was not next to her. The blanket on top of her slide down as she sat up, her long hair messy from the nights sleep. "Ben?" she called out into the empty house. No answer, a yawn took over her as she stretched. Her small feet felt the cold floor, the sensation on her new feet was still strange to her. Wiggling her toes, she scrunched her nose with glee, how she loved her feet. As the mermaid stood she thought about what she was going to eat. Her foot steps plopped along the wood floor, maybe fish, or shrimp, or clams Ben still had some tuna right? Her hand came in contact with the fridge handle, but before she opened it, a yellow post-it note caught her eye. It read "Gone to work. Will pick up some trout for dinner. XOX -Ben" Ryn was glad she had been practicing her reading, or she would have worried where Ben had gone. Happy to receive word from her love, Ryn opened the fridge and rummaged around for some food.

A few hours later, after reading a book about a girl who trusted a stranger and ate a poisoned apple , Ryn tapped her feet impatiently. She hissed in frustration and stood abruptly, she grabbed her coat that was hanging beside an empty hook, as well as her toque. Sliding on her boots with a new found excitement, she had decided to go for a hike. It was a cold, dry day. The leaves had just began to fall off the trees and as the mermaid walked the ground crunched under her feet. Her breath fell out of her mouth in a content sigh. The path became longer and longer, and she discovered more and more that she had not seen before. When she realized it was because she had been walking into an area she had never been. Quickly looking behind her she soon came to know, she was lost. "Uh oh" Ryn whispered under her breath. She knew Ben would not be happy, he didn't like her going out by herself let alone in areas she didn't know. Standing in the middle of the path trying to decide what to do for what felt like ages, Ryn decided to walk back the way she came. As she was about to take her first step she heard a small rustle behind her. Her instinct took over and her body spun around in a defensive manner. Her eyes focused intensely on the bushes, when a small paw emerged from the foliage. Ryn's brows furrowed, as a small kitten slowly crawled out of the bush. Ryn took a step back, she had never seen anything like this before. What was it? It didn't seem dangerous, and it was much to tiny to harm her anyway. SHe didn't know why, but she was drawn towards it. Kneeling down, she very carefully held her hand out towards the small creature. It had curled up and was shivering like crazy. It was cold to the touch, and as soon as Ryn saw the fear and pain in it's eyes she couldn't help herself but reach out and pick it up. A tiny sound came from its mouth. Ryn was starting to feel panic, it was so cold and she knew things can't live if they are cold. She tried to remember what Ben did to help things. When she remembered how he would hug her when she was scared. The mermaid unzipped her jacket and placed the kitten inside, she zipped it back up around it's small form and began to hug it close. Now, she though, I need to get it back to Ben. Standing up and walking in the direction she had come, Ryn was determined to get home as soon as possible. Her pace was quick, and in doing this she was creating more warmth, the kitten in her jacket began to purr. The vibrating on her chest surprised her at first but she found it comforting in a way. The sun had began to go down, which means Ben is home, probably worried where she was. Ryn felt anxious because she could not find any markers to help her to know where she was. She can't have possibly gone that far! It was becoming more difficult for her to see and the temperature was dropping faster as the time went on. As she got to the top of a hill she saw it, a light in the distance. She picked up her pace again, trying not to jostle the kitten to much. As she got closer she started recognizing where she was, very close to home. The front door of the boathouse was calling to her, she rushed to it and burst inside. "RYN!?" Ben yelled form across the house. He came jogging around a corner to see her "Oh thank god! I was so worried about you!" he went to hug her but she held out her hand stopping him.  
"What's wrong Ryn?" "Help" Ryn said as she unzipped her jacket reveling the small white kitten wrapped against her. Ben's eyes widened "Here let me see" he said without skipping a beat, Ryn passed him the kitten and he began looking it over. "Ok she is very malnourished from what I can tell, even a kitten this young should not be this small, probably dehydrated too. And her skin isn't in very good shape. We should get her to a vet right away. I don't have what I need for cats at my work." Ben handed the kitten back to Ryn while grabbed his own coat and keys. He and Ryn rushed to his truck.

"Ben?" Ryn said as they rushed to the vet.  
"Yeah?" "I am sorry. I wanted to go for a hike but I got lost." Ben sighed "I'm just glad you are alright, I was really scared when I got home and you were not there." Ryn looked down with guilt "But you are ok, and hey, you found this sweet little girl here. I think that's worth it." Ben smiled at her. She felt relieved "What is she?" Ryn asked while stroking the kittens head softly "She's a kitten. A baby cat, they are very sweet animals, and they live with people most times. She is very lucky you found her." Ryn smiled "Ok were here, lets bring her inside."

After waiting what felt like a life time, the vet came out to see the two. Ben stood up and Ryn fallowed his lead. "Well you were right, she was malnourished and dehydrated, as well as her skin was pretty banged up. But we have her on some fluids and we want to keep her for the night but after that you guys should be able to take her home."  
"Thank you" Ben said as he shook the man's hand "Yes thank you for saving her" Ryn said very seriously. The vet blushed and rubbed the back of his head, nodding he walked away.  
Ben looked at Ryn "Lets go home." she nodded

After they had arrived home, Ben made the trout he promised and they went to bed. But Ryn was unable to sleep. She nudged Ben, he groaned "Yeah?"  
"Ben?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can she stay with us?" Ben turned towards her, he smiled "Of course we can." Ryn just stared at him as a huge smile grew on her face. His grabbed him in a strong hug. Ben laughed and hugged her back. She kissed him deeply "I love you"  
"I love you too."  
"So Ryn. What do you want to name her?"

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and leaving all the lovely comments. Let me know what you think the kitten's name should be! 


End file.
